


and i still can see blue velvet through my tears

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: All Annette wanted was to have her father back. She had no idea he would go this far.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Gilbert Pronislav
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 12





	and i still can see blue velvet through my tears

Her father keeps telling her how sorry he is. From time to time, Annette thinks that he might even be crying, but it is hard to tell because  _she_ is crying right now. She keeps trying to make the tears stop, because even right now, when she has every right to be upset, she feels a little guilty for it, like she might make him feel worse, and she might lose him again.

The thing is, he _should_ feel bad, as bad as possible, and if this is what she can be expect from her father, then she needs to lose him, and it might have been better if she had never found him again to begin with. But she wanted to see him again, so badly, and she wanted him to praise her, and to want to be her father again, to love her like he used to. She has worked so hard to get his attention again, and she has pushed him and pushed him, all so that he would give her the love that she has spent so long missing.

He has warned her to stay away, and he has tried to keep her at a distance. Maybe she should have listened, but she had no way of knowing that this was what was going through his mind whenever he saw her. She never could have known that he was fighting against these feelings, and that she would push him past the point he could control, just by begging him to give her some attention.

“Annette, I’m sorry,” he says again, and she should speak through her sobs, to tell him that he if he really were sorry, then he would stop, then he would get off of her already. Instead, she just keeps sniffling and sobbing, not sure if she is crying because of how much it hurts still, or just because how much she hates this, how much she hates him for never loving her the right way, and proving to her now that he has never loved her the right way.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” he says, and she knows that he is lying to her. He must be lying to her, because he is hurting right now, and he must have been thinking about it, must have wanted it all this time. Her own father is holding her down and fucking her, and listening to her cry, and he has the gall to tell her that he is sorry, that he never wanted to hurt her.

And Annette is stupid enough that she keeps trying to will herself to stop crying so that she can get him to stop apologizing, so that she can make him feel even a little bit less guilty about just how horrible of a father he is. She knows- she is a smart girl, she isn’t so stupid that she does not understand everything happening to her right now- exactly how she should feel about this. She knows what she should say to him, and knows that she is better off without him, that she was always better off without him, and she knows that she should hate him forever now.

She also knows that this will probably be the last time that she sees him, because she knows how her father deals with guilt, and it is obvious enough that he feels guilty for this, and because of that, she finds herself wanting to cling to this moment. Annette knows that she should hate him, but the horrible part of it all is that she still doesn’t.

“You’re a good girl, you’re such a good girl,” he says, and she whimpers. She should spit in his face for trying to praise her now, but she just wants to hear more, wants him to keep giving her all of the praise that he has denied her in the years he spend pretending not to know her. “You’re beautiful and smart and perfect, the best daughter anyone could ever…Annette, I’m so sorry…”

Horrible. Everything about him is horrible. His praise is cheap, and comes too late, and his actions speak much louder than his actions ever could, and she wants to hate him. She _wants_ to hate him, and instead she chokes out, “I’m good? Y-you think I’m good, right?”

“Annette, please…” he begs her. He does not want her to speak, but then, he never should have said anything to her in the first place.

“Say it again,” she cries, desperate for him to keep praising her. She does not want to listen to him apologize anymore. All she wanted was to get close to him, to impress him and make him proud of her. Soon enough, she is going to lose him for good, because she knows how he handles guilt, and if she is never going to see him again, then she wants to hear him praise her until the end. She does not want to only hear him apologizing.

With each thrust, he groans, “You’re good, you’re so good,” repeating it over over again, until he is fucking her so hard and so fast that he can hardly speak at all, his praise becoming incoherent. He is definitely crying with her, but she lets herself go along with him, lets herself follow his lead. When he feels her hips moving against him, he lets out a choked sob, completely defeated in the moment. This is where it all ends for the two of them, and neither of them wanted it to turn out this way.

Annette loves her father. Even as he rapes her, she still loves him, and even as she tries to make herself hate him, she still loves him, and she is still pained to know that she will lose him, that trying to get closer to him failed her. Even when she knows that this is entirely his fault, his own lack of restraint and his own twisted fantasies, she looks at him with her blurry vision and wonders if it is her fault, if she should have just stayed away when he warned her.

She is better off without him, and she is going to miss him terribly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
